A rotating machine, such as a motor, includes a stator assembly, a rotor assembly, and an air gap between the stator assembly and the rotor assembly defining a rotor-stator interface. Stator and rotor assemblies for different motor classes include different components. Thus, a stator assembly for one type of motor is different than a stator assembly for a different type of motor. Manufacturing the different motor classes thus proves costly and inefficient.